


The Most Special Guy In The World

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [39]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mao Mao feels special and isn't sure how to deal with it, Mindless Fluff, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao feels special...and he doesn’t know how to deal with it
Relationships: Mao mao/badgerclops
Series: A family of choice [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	The Most Special Guy In The World

I stare at my new bracer as it shines in the light of the Solifest decorations. I’m engaged. I’M ENGAGED! A stupid smile blooms on my face as I think about it. And I wasn’t even the one who asked! My heart flutters. I can barely contain myself. In fact, I’m so happy that I literally can’t focus on anything today. When I try to mediate I just can’t clear my mind, which is understandable in this case. When I watch TV I just end up fantasizing about the big day, especially if I watch those wedding shows, which are also the only thing that can keep my attention, as embarrassing as I find that. 

Honestly; I’m just sitting here and staring at my arm because I can barely function with how I feel at the moment. It’s a little embarrassing...but I can’t really bring myself to care, which is even more strange because I hate wasting too much time. But look at me now, I’ve just lost a whole forty five minutes to just staring at the bracer on my arm. I sigh dreamily as I trace my finger over the bracer. I never felt so...well, I’m not sure what I’m feeling right now. It’s a weird mix of love and pride. The feeling kind of reminds me of when I get recognition as a hero, only more...deep rooted? 

Like, rather than being something that’s in the moment, it’s something about me that has come to light. My ego is high right now, really high. But it’s not high in a cocky way. It’s just high in a reasonable way? Wait, I think that’s called “self-esteem”? I think about it for a moment. I do feel better about myself, I mean, I still have issues. I have issues for days. But I have gotten better, especially now that I’m less obsessed about my dad now. I think not being around him has been seriously good for me. Afterall, nobody around here compares me to someone else and that lets me work on myself in the ways that  **I** want to. 

But I don’t think higher self-esteem is the cause of this. I feel motivated and focused with high self-esteem. And not in the  _ “I want my dad to see me as equal to my sisters”  _ kind of way. More in the  _ “Hey! I feel great and I want to be better because that’s what I want”  _ kind of way. The feeling I have right now is more like...important? I mean, I’m basically the only thing keeping the kingdom from being destroyed. But I this is different. I feel like...cobbler? Oh. Oh my gosh. I know what I’m feeling now!

I feel  **special.**

...Huh, well this is new! ….Now what? I slide off the couch. I’m...not sure how to go about this? Do I seek out Badgerclops and tell him to praise me? ...That seems kind of weird. Oh! But maybe he can help me with dealing with this, and even if he can’t it’ll be nice to air out my feelings. I stand up and wander into the kitchen in search of Badgerclops...and what luck! He’s in here!

“Hey, babe.” I greet. Badgerclops looks up from the plate of food he was eating out of and give me a little wave. Badgerclops chews the food in his mouth and swallows. “Hey.” He greets back. I take a seat next to Badgerclops. I twiddle my thumbs as I try to think of a good way to start a conversation and then to transition into talking about my emotions. “How does one act when they are feeling special?” I blurt. ...That works too, I guess. Badgerclops stares at me. “...Huh, never really thought about it before?” Badgerclops answers. “...Is it normal for someone to stare at their engagement bracer for forty five minutes straight?” I follow up. “...Dawh! Please tell me you were dreaming of our wedding which we should probably start thinking about one of these days.” Badgerclops giggles.

“I MAY currently be obsessed with wedding shows at the moment.” I confess. “That’s completely normal, dude. A lot of people dream about getting married. Heck, some people do it multiple times!” Badgerclops points out. I would point out that those who get married multiple times probably aren't doing it because it’s fun...but I let it pass. “True...but it’s so strange that I can’t seem to focus on anything!” I explain. “I’m going through the same thing, Mao Mao. I basically done nothing today!” Badgerclops says. 

“...Isn’t that your goal most of the time?” I ask. “That’s besides the point!” Badgerclops waves off. “Like, I am excited too. It’s normal for most people to be a little bit distracted after they been proposed to!” Badgerclops comforts. I sigh. “I know...it’s just weird feeling like this.” I shrug. “Feeling like what?” Badgerclops asks. I smile. “Like the most special guy in the world.” I say as I blush with an embarrassed smile on my face.

“WELL IT’S ABOUT TIME!” Badgerclops yells. “WHY ARE WE YELLING?!” Adorabat asks loudly as she enters the room. “MAO MAO FEELS SPECIAL!” Badgerclops yells. “OH! OKAY!” Adorabat screams. “HEY! INDOOR VOICES!” I call out. “YOU’RE YELLING TOO!” Badgerclops and Adorabat scream together. “WELL...YOU GOT ME THERE!” I yell before I start to chuckle. 

“So, to summarize, you feel the most special you have ever felt and you don’t know how to handle it?” Badgerclops says as Adorabat lands on the table. “That’s basically it. I never felt this special in my life and it’s kinda getting in the way.” I nod. “...So what do I do now?” Badgerclops asks. I shrug. “I don’t know. I wasn’t really expecting you to help, just wanted to talk it out.” I explain. “You’ve never felt special before?” Adorabat asks. “What? No. I have...a couple of times. Like whenever my mom came home for example.” I explain.

“So whenever it was Solifest?” Badgerclops asks. “Pretty much.” I shrug. “I’ve also felt a similar feeling whenever I’m praised for my hero work...which isn’t very often…” I add. “Any other times?” Badgerclops asks. “...Looking back...whenever I’m around you or Adorabat...I have that feeling.” I confess. “I make you feel special?” Adorabat asks. “Of course, kiddo. You make me feel like the strongest and coolest hero in the world.” I tell. “...This is getting incredibly mushy.” Badgerclops points out as he wipes a tear from his eye. 

“Yeah...wanna watch some trashy TV?” I ask. Badgerclops puts his hand over mine. “Lead the way.” He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Mao Mao: I feel special...  
> Mao Mao: ...Well this is new.


End file.
